Only Once
by FallenStar22
Summary: Jen Greenley works shift in library and meets a cute boy. Oneshot.
1. Ask Annie

Disclaimer: the Ask Annie page belongs to Meg Cabot

ASK **ANNIE**

Ask Annie your most complex interpersonal relationship questions. Go on, we dare you!

All letters to Annie are subject to publication in the Clayton High School _Register. _Names and email addresses of correspondents guaranteed confidential.

Dear Annie,

I met this amazing guy once and I really liked him but I know I'm never going to see him again. What should I do?

First Time Lover

**Dear First Time Lover,**

**You should get over him and move on. Let's face it; you're not going to see him again, and there may be a guy closer to home that likes you more. **

_**Annie**_


	2. Only Once

Disclaimer: Jen Greenley belongs to Meg Cabot, the cute boy however, I saw at the library ;)

Thursdays were much quieter than Tuesdays; that was certain. I had already been sitting behind this paper-covered table in the children's library for precisely 1 hour and 20 minutes and still none of those energetic kids had come to sign up. It shows you the power Story Time has over when children enter the library. Not that I had ever stopped coming to the library when I was little. I would spend hours reading books and still come home with a pile of books taller than me. If Scott was here this would be a lot less boring; it was all his fault in the first place I was here. He said it would be fun to work with little kids and since that retreat we went on with the _Register_ was great why wouldn't this be? We had picked the same hours so we could be together but I didn't count on him ditching me to go on holiday in the first week. But then I guess that's what you get from a friend whose parents have divorced. He was at his mum's probably making more butternut squash soup. Ever since that cooking class he had become an expert in all things culinary.

After a while the novelty of wearing the lanyard with space crafts on it wore off and I was soon cursing Scott for leaving me on my own again. I felt ridiculous sitting here, on my own, and not doing anything. The few people that came would either look at something else and walk straight past me or they would smile and head somewhere else awkwardly. Either way, I wasn't getting much attention. I had no filing to do and nothing to input into the computer so I resigned myself to reading the pack we gave out; it had to hold some kind of interest.

An hour later things started picking up again; we had a couple of people come in one after each other so I was kept on the go. Once I got into the swing of things I started enjoying myself. One little girl was so full of energy, she ran around the library with the Treasure hunt sheet calling me to help her. So there I was, running around in a children's library wearing a slim skirt and a bright green shirt (it went with my eyes). Luckily there was no one else in the library to see me looking so silly. After some quick speed reading tests she had go home. Her wide eyes sparkled while she told me she could read all her books and her cute face broke into a grin each time she found a new character from the treasure hunt. I missed being a little kid when you never had problems to deal with, let alone anyone else's. Childhood was a thing of the past and now I would be working for most of my life.

Somehow, in the entire box full of registration cards, we had to find each specific person's card who had finished a book. That's when I was glad it was only the first week and not the last when everyone would be finishing. If they were anything like me I would have already read six books before I even entered the library. A shy looking girl called Ana had come and I fruitlessly searched for card: it was not under K; not under the cards that needed to be registered; not in the pile for no library cards. Whilst looking around for Sue for any advice for what seemed like a soon to be reoccurring case, I spotted a pile of cards on her desk ready for entering into the system: probably housing Ana's missing card. I walked over to the stack and searched through them, scanning for Ana's card. Sure enough, it was near the bottom of the pile.

I quickly ran back hoping no one had come during the time I wasn't at my station, but there were already two boys sitting at the table flicking through the booklet. Unlike the rest of the visitors to my table, these were slightly older, and one of them in particular was pretty hot. I don't know why I was so thrown, I had had countless daydreams about some cute older brother coming with their younger sibling. I guess I hadn't expected it to happen in real life. You don't tend to get seventeen year old boys that had four year old brothers and sisters. What I hadn't regarded however, was cousins; and that was the relationship between the five screaming kids and these two older boys. I felt sorry for their aunt, seven children to look after, and in public places! I think she was glad of the help her nephews were giving her.

Being the girl-next-door, I wasn't the type to flirt, so I gave them my best smile and jokingly asked them whether they wanted to join the challenge whilst swiftly navigating myself to my desk. My question was mainly directed to the younger brother, who was flicking through one of the activity booklets that we gave out, but it was the older one who responded to my joke; except he thought I was being serious. Turns out humor isn't my best feature, I should just stick to giving advice instead. I managed a casual conversation with his aunt (adults are easier to talk to) and a couple of sentences with him without embarrassing myself too much. Despite my ability to get on with most people I found it very difficult to talk to him. I tried my best not to fall under the smile he gave me but I think it was him taking his little cousin's hand when they had finished signing up that really captured me. So the boy in skinny jeans had a soft spot for young children did he? Wasn't that just adorable?

In the time someone else came to claim my attention he had disappeared into the library and I was uncertain I would ever see him again. It seemed like we had a surge of visitors all at once and I was kept busy. I never noticed him leave but on the brief occasion I looked up I saw him walking back in again. I smiled to myself; I don't know how I could fall for him so easily. I continued sneaking glances at him when I could: the way his skinny jeans fit snugly along his tall legs and how his causal stance allowed him to look totally hot. I met his eyes once in a quick glance but I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him. I ducked my head hoping I wouldn't see him leave because I knew I would watch him go and long for him to come back.

The advantage of meeting someone who you are never going to see again is that you can be anyone you want and those intense moments can often be sweet but you never get the chance to know what they could be like and you always wish they could come back. I think in this case I should take my own advice. Move on, and focus on someone who is closer.


End file.
